


Pizza Delivery Rivalry

by roses_for_no_one



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pizza, Rivalry, Sokka is eternally on cactus juice, Zuko is tired, might be a oneshot, might continue, pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_for_no_one/pseuds/roses_for_no_one
Summary: "Suddenly, Zuko heard the front door swing forcefully open and a tumbling mess of a person stumbled through. The door hit the wall and promptly came rebounding back in the stranger’s face. Zuko heard a twisted cry of pain before the elevator door opened, and Zuko quickly stepped on, pounding on the “close doors” button. There was no way he wanted to spend an entire elevator ride with such a person."
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Pizza Delivery Rivalry

It was a pleasantly warm fall day. The sky was bright with streaky clouds dusted with the orange of a rising sun, and the leaves crunched softly beneath Zuko’s feet. Unfortunately, no amount of good weather and scenery could raise Zuko’s spirits, because what kind of crackhead orders pizza at 8:00 A.M.? As soon as Zuko had walked into the Pizza Hut in his abomination of a uniform, he had been greeted with the chirps of the phone that reminded him too much of his alarm clock. When he had groggily picked up the phone, Zuko immediately got an earful about how it had been their tenth call attempt before he had answered.  


All this had occurred ten minutes ago, and now he was standing in front of an apartment complex. He went in and pressed the elevator button. Suddenly, Zuko heard the front door swing forcefully open and a tumbling mess of a person stumbled through. The door hit the wall and promptly came rebounding back in the stranger’s face. Zuko heard a twisted cry of pain before the elevator door opened, and Zuko quickly stepped on, pounding the “close doors” button. There was no way he wanted to spend an entire elevator ride with such a person.  


“WAAAAIIIIT! I NEED TO GET ON TOO!” the stranger yelled in a much too high voice.  


Zuko rolled his eyes and retorted, “That’s rough, buddy,” before the elevator doors closed. He sighed of relief before finally allowing himself a small spasm of giggles at what had just occurred. Zuko decided that he would refer to the stranger as Tumbleweed, or at least he would in his mind.  


A few moments later, the elevator opened, and to Zuko’s shock, Tumbleweed was already at the door, heaving and gasping.  


“Wha-what? How?” Zuko asked incredulously.  


Tumbleweed shot a self-satisfied smirk at him. “Haha, suck it!”  


Zuko cringed at his choice of words, and shook his head. He just needed to deliver this pizza, and get the heck out of here. He walked past Tumbleweed (who was making faces at him now) and went to find number 421.  


He walked past 422, 423, 424, and wait a second. He walked backwards and found 421, but to his disbelief, it was the one Tumbleweed had planted himself in front of. He frowned, and realized that Tumbleweed was wearing a Dominoes uniform.  


This was not good.  


Tumbleweed gave him a look of confusion, then seemed to register the fact that they were both delivery boys. His eyes slowly lit up, but before he could do anything, Zuko glared at him. He glanced at Tumbleweed’s name tag, which read “Sokka,” before turning to face the door and furiously knock.  


“Hey, what’d the door ever do to you?” Sokka inquired.  


Zuko gave him the cold shoulder and silently fumed. Sokka, resigned, also turned to face the door, but Zuko could feel him occasionally glancing at him. Zuko rapped the door again. Sokka gave him one, long stare, before simultaneously bursting into song.  


“Why can’t we be friends? Why can’t we be friends?” he crooned.  


Zuko whipped his head around to face Sokka. When Sokka realized he had his attention, he broke out into a massive grin and proceeded onto an improvised verse.  


“It don’t, it don’t, it don’t matter if you work for Pizza Hut!” he sang. He was a horrible singer, and by now Zuko had realized that he had chosen to sing the Smash Mouth version of the song. Zuko glared at him again, but this time he held his glare.  


“It don’t, matter if, you didn’t let me on the elevator!” By now his timing was screwed and he had completely trashed the structure of the song. Zuko wondered if he had somehow descended into hell.  


Sokka drew a large breath, then proceeded to belt, “Why can’t we be friends? Why can’t we be friends? Why can’t we be–”  


Sokka’s voice immediately faltered when the apartment door opened to reveal a distressed mother, with faint chants of “Pizza for breakfast! Pizza for breakfast!” in the background.  


_So that explains why she called so early, and why she was so rude _, Zuko thought.  
__

__Sokka had stepped up for the transaction first, and Zuko saw the mother fish out two crumpled coupons from her pockets, which accounted for why she would order pizza from both Pizza Hut and Dominoes.  
_ _

__“Thank you ma’am!” Sokka exclaimed as he stepped back and made a grand gesture for Zuko to take his place. Zuko rolled his eyes and went through the entire process.  
_ _

__Finally, when Zuko had gotten the cash and the door was closed, Zuko let out an exasperated sigh. He turned around, only to see Sokka still standing there behind him with another huge grin.  
_ _

__“Ack! What are you still doing here?” Zuko asked.  
_ _

__“We’re buddies now! So I’m gonna ride the elevator with you this time,” Sokka explained, as if the words that had just came out of his mouth were extremely obvious and Zuko was the weird one.  
_ _

__Zuko, now completely drained of all his remaining energy, simply replied with an exasperated “alright.”  
_ _

__They got into the elevator and Sokka pushed the button for the lobby, before turning to Zuko and declaring, “Buddies should have each other’s numbers, so you have to give me yours.”  
_ _

__Zuko shot him a look that was intended as a glare, but ended up becoming a look of pure weariness, before blurting out a string of numbers.  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Sokka fished his phone out of his pocket. “Type it in here,” he commanded before handing the phone to Zuko.  
_ _

_This bastard has a Skittles phone case, of all things _, Zuko thought as he punched his number in._  
_

__

__The elevator reached the lobby, and they walked out together before reaching the parking lot.  
_ _

__

__“Looks like this is where we part ways,” Zuko sighed.  
_ _

__

__Sokka smiled, “Yup! But I’ll be texting you soon so this isn’t the last you’ll see of me!”  
_ _

__

__Zuko groaned, which was met by another large grin from Sokka. They each went off into their separate cars and left.  
_ _

__

__One minute later, Zuko got a text:_ _

__

_wait i never got ur name if u dont tell me within 5 minutes ill have u saved as angri scarboiiiiiiiiii forever :)_

__

**Author's Note:**

> I totally stole this idea from a tumblr meme post.


End file.
